1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device which may be used in a baseball playing area to convert a standard baseball field into a smaller size field for junior or little leaque play; and relates particularly to a pitching mound body which may be placed at a proper distance from home plate for use by youthful players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Junior and little leaque baseball games frequently are played at baseball fields laid out in standard size for adult players, and thus must be converted to a reduced size field when youthful players are involved. Normally, such standard fields have no provision for a pitcher's mound for a youth at the proper distance from home plate for a youthful pitcher. Thus, it is desirable to provide a portable pitching mound for such purposes, which mound may be transported to the field and installed prior to a junior or little leaque game. Preferably, such portable mound should conform to the rules regarding the size of the mound and the height of the upraised portion of the mound body where the so-called "rubber" is located. Thus, a depression is provided for receiving the pitcher's toe, the pitcher's heel being received at the back of the depression.
One purpose prior portable pitching mound for use for youth leaque purposes has had a uniformly convex upper surface with the depression for the rubber centrally located. Another has had a circular shape with various flat surfaces converging to a "rubber", location much near the rear than the front of the mound. Examples of such prior devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,028 and 3,703,285.
Such prior devices, however, have had a number of shortcomings, including a size or shape with dimensions such that difficulties are involved in transporting the same to or from a playing field where the youthful player is to pitch. Also, the prior portable mounds are not adapted to permit the youthful pitcher to step from the mound to a flat field dirt surface area at the completion of the pitch. Also, the upper surface configuration of prior portable mounds tends to deflect a batted ball striking the mound toward, rather than away from, the youthful pitcher, which may result in injury.
Thus, a need exists for a portable pitching mound for youthful baseball pitchers which may be readily transported to and from and installed at a baseball field, which facilitates the pitcher stepping to a flat playing field ground surface at the completion of a pitch, and which normally deflects a batted ball striking the mound away from the pitcher.